


Mon Ange

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [104]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Broken Sam, Childish Castiel, Childish Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam, M/M, Punishment, Selfishness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel makes Sam cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Ange

Castiel is not a happy pet right now. Generally, he’s very content because Dean pays a lot of attention to him and coddles him and cuddles him, but right now he’s paying more attention to Sam, who is sitting in _his_ place in Dean’s lap, loose and comfortable and slightly childish. Cas feels lost and abandoned sitting beside them.

 

He nuzzles Dean and his Master pets him a little before returning his attention to Sam. Cas starts to pout. He needs to think of a way to get Dean to pay attention to _him,_ not Sam.

 

“Who do you think would win in a beauty pageant? Me or Sam?” He asks.

 

Dean smiles softly. “Well, if someone took all the little pets in the world and put them in a beauty show, you and Sammy would definitely tie for first place. And even if they only had one gold prize, you live together in the same room so it wouldn’t matter.”

 

Cas hums thoughtfully and scowls a little as Sam soaks in the praise. _He’s_ the prettiest pet, not Sam. “I’d win,” he insists.

 

A flicker of hurt passes across Sam’s face because he chases it away with a giggle. “Cas is very pretty, Master. He would come first.” He reaches out to pet Cas and Cas shrinks away. He wants _Dean_ to pet him, not Sam.

 

Dean kisses Sam gently before replying. “If Cas came first, you’d be a very close second, Sammy. You’re just as beautiful.”

 

Cas crosses his arms. “Sam would come last!”

 

Both Dean and Sam turn to face him, Dean with a look of disappointment and displeasure etched across his face and Sam with a hurt, unhappy expression. “Please apologize to Sam right now, Cas,” Dean orders.

 

Cas shakes his head. “It’s true! Sam is too big and ugly for anyone to find pretty!”

 

Sam starts to cry and Dean growls. “Get in the corner _right now_ and stay there until I decide what to do with you for this.” When Cas doesn’t immediately jump up to obey, his eyes flash black. “You _will_ regret it if you disobey, Castiel.”

 

Castiel shoots Sam one last disgusted look before slinking off to the corner. At least now, Sam won’t enjoy his stolen time with Dean.

 

***

 

When Dean returns two hours later, Castiel is still sitting on the stool in the corner. “I’m glad you decided to obey. I’ll be a little more lenient with you as a result.”

 

Cas tries to turn around to face his Master, but finds himself unable. He gives up with a sigh.

 

Dean stands directly behind him. “I’m not sure you understand something about Sam. First, he needs time when I’m focusing just on him, just like you do. Now, I could easily have left you out today, made you sit on another chair or in another room so we could be alone, but he didn’t want you to get lonely, so he said you could sit next to us. And this is how you repay him. I don’t think you understand how much Sam loves you. I don’t think you realize that he is so strong for you most of the time. And on the few occasions that he needs to let go and be vulnerable and let someone else be strong for once, you hurt him.”

 

Cas hangs his head in shame. He hadn’t thought of it like that, hadn’t thought that sometimes Sam needed to be broken for a little while too. “I’m sorry, Master.”

 

“You’re sorry? That’s great, Cas. Really, it is. Sorry doesn’t really cover the fact that Sam spent the last two hours crying, though. He kept saying that all he wanted was for you to think he’s pretty and for you to love him and hold him and tell him he’s beautiful. I know that you’ve been too selfish and self-centered to realize it, but Sam’s world revolves around you. His entire self-worth depends on your opinion of him, and then you go and tell him that he’s big and ugly and would come last in the beauty pageant.” Dean twists his fingers in Castiel’s hair and pulls. “How would you like it if I told you that you were hideous, huh?”

 

Cas whimpers. “I’m sorry!”

 

Dean lets him go. “And after all that, Sam didn’t want me to punish you. He said that what you said was true, even if it did hurt him. So, I agreed not to physically hurt you, because that would upset Sam and he can’t handle that right now. It took me a while to come up with a suitable punishment, but I think that what I did come up with is fitting. Since you acted like a child, I’m going to punish you like a child.”

 

Cas holds his breath as he waits for Dean to inform him of his punishment.

 

“For the next week, you will loose any and all privileges you have. You will not be allowed to eat dessert for a week. I’m not going to say no-touching for the week, because that would be cruel, and Sam will want to be comforted later, but you’ll be forbidden from participating in any sexual intimacy for seven days. I will also be taking away all of your toys, including your stuffed animals and bath-time toys.”

 

Castiel makes an unhappy noise. “F-forever?” He whispers. He knows that he was bad, that he made Sam cry, and that he probably deserves to have his toys taken away forever, but he can’t imagine a lifetime without his favorite cuddle-toy.

 

“No, sweetheart. Just for a week. Everything will over in a week.”

 

Cas nods shakily. “Can I go see Sam now? I want to a-apologize.”

 

Dean helps him up. “Of course.”

 

***

 

Sam is still crying softly when Cas arrives at the doorway of Dean’s bedroom. “Go away,” he mumbles.

 

Cas licks his lips. “I will, if you want me to. I just wanted to say I’m sorry and that I didn’t mean what I said.”

 

Sam sniffles. “It’s okay. I know that I’m ugly.”

 

“You’re not! You’re so beautiful and what I said was so mean and I’m really sorry.”

 

Sam just shrugs.

 

“Can I hold you?” Cas asks quietly.

 

“If you can stand being around me, sure.”

 

Cas clamors onto the bed and wraps himself around Sam. “I’d be around you all day, every day, if I could. I wish that I could spend every minute of every day with you. I love you.”

 

Sam gradually relaxes into Castiel’s embrace. “If you didn’t mean it, why did you say it?”

 

“I was selfish and stupid. I wanted Master to myself. I didn’t realize that you needed time with him too.”

 

Sam turns around in Castiel’s arms and gives him a tired smile. “It’s okay, Cas. I know you need him more than I do. I’ll try not to take up so much of his time next time.”

 

Cas squeezes Sam tighter. “No, Sam. You take whatever you need. Let me strong for you, just this once.”

 

Sam sighs quietly and lets himself drift off to sleep in Castiel’s warm arms.

 

***

 

Castiel tries to tell himself that his punishment isn’t that bad. He doesn’t need dessert, after all, even when Dean makes his favorite pudding on Wednesday and he can imagine that he tastes it hours afterwards on Sam’s lips. Losing his privileges isn’t that bad, either, even when he forgets to ask to use the bathroom and Dean will pull him down and make him wait an extra half an hour for his negligence. And it doesn’t hurt much when Dean refuses to even let Cas suck him off on the grounds that Cas will enjoy it too much.

 

What gets to him, in the end, is losing his toys. Bath time is a chore rather than a joy without fun little water creatures to play with and bubbles to splash at Sam. Evenings are long and boring without board games and blocks and slinkies and crayons and coloring books. Mealtimes are less enjoyable without the little mazes and riddle pages Dean usually puts out for him. And bedtime is lonely without his beloved stuffed animals, even though he has Sam to cuddle.

 

It doesn’t help that Sam still plays with his toys in front of him. Of course, Sam offers to let him play, and Dean had even said at the beginning of the week that he could play with Sammy if he wanted to, but he feels too guilty to take Sam up on his offer.

 

The worst part isn’t the punishment that Dean gave him, though. The worst part is watching as Sam carefully avoids the mirror every morning and spends most of the day covered in blankets and barely responds to Dean’s touches. The worst part is that Sam had taken what he said to heart.

 

He wakes Sam up in the middle of the night on the day before his punishment ends. “Sam,” he whispers into the darkness.

 

Sam stirs a little. “Wha?”

 

Cas kisses him soundly. “You’re beautiful. And I’m not going to let you go back to sleep until you understand that.”

 

Sam laughs softly. “Oh, Cas.”

 

Cas climbs on top of him and presses another kiss atop his lips. “You’re gorgeous, Sam. You are. You’re my angel.”

 

Sam smiles against Castiel’s lips. “Thanks, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> From this point forward, prompts are closed. Good news: All previously filled prompts will still be filled. Bad news: The series is almost over. Many thanks to everyone who has commented, prompted, left kudos, bookmarked, or read these stories!


End file.
